


Let's Grow Old Together

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time Ella and Kit had been together, Kit had never been the one to get sick. Which was why Ella was incredibly worried when Kit suddenly came down with a high fever. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Grow Old Together

In all the time Ella and Kit had been together, Kit had never been the one to get sick. Which was why Ella was incredibly worried when Kit suddenly came down with a high fever. 

Of course everyone was concerned. He was the king of the kingdom and if he would die without an heir, then they had no clue who the throne would pass onto. 

But Ella was worried for other reasons. Her mother and father had both died of something that had started as a fever. And she would do absolutely anything to make sure that the same would never, ever happen to Kit. Not him. 

So she sat by his bedside every single day. She brought him food and drink every morning, afternoon and evening. She made sure his clothes were clean, his linens were washed, that his temperature was kept at a reasonable point. She worked even harder than the physicians and doctors Kit and Ella had hired to help. She refused to sit down, because, as she feared, if she'd sit down, Kit would suddenly be saying goodbye to her. And then she'd, yet again, lose the most important person in her life.

"Ella", Kit whispered. It was the fourth day of him being ill. He was lying in bed, under the covers, watching Ella with his beautiful, blue eyes. She was rushing around the room, trying to find a softer pillow for him. "Ella, will you please sit down for a moment?"

Ella turned to look at him in shock. "What is it? Are you feeling worse? Shall I go fetch the doctor?"

"No", Kit said quickly, reaching out his hand for Ella to touch. "Can you please come and talk to me for a moment?"

Ella walked over to him with a shaky breath, sitting down next to the bed. Her voice was quivering as she sat down. She looked at Kit with a scared expression. "What's going on?"

"I'm not dying", Kit smiled. "Ella, I'm not going to die. I have only been feeling better in the past few days. You do not have to keep running around, avoiding the inevitable", he whispered. "Which is accepting that I am sick. And you can't help. But it does not mean I'm dying."

Ella breathed out, nodding. He was right. But she was just scared. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Luckily for the best of us, you'll never have to find out", Kit sat up on the bed and pressed a kiss on her lips. "We're both going to grow old, together, and yes. One day we'll die. But it won't be for a very, very long time."

Ella nodded, pulling her husband in for a hug, holding him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too", Kit promised. "And I'm not going anywhere."

And just like Ella had known, her husband kept his promise. A few days later Kit was healthy again, and the couple did indeed end up living a long, happy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty similar to all the sickness requests I've gotten, but this is the way I wanted to write this, so hopefully it's not total rubbish :)


End file.
